Just Peachy
by lillchattabox99
Summary: Megan, a freind of Sam and Dean's is staying with them. But when she goes missing, taken by a foul smelling beast she wonders if the boys will find her. For Megan she feels that her situation is Just Peachy


"Just Peachy"

Megan's eyes snapped open as a sudden jolt of pain rushed through her body. She let out a muffled yell and clutched her side, feeling hot blood seep through her shirt. The darkness surrounded her, as if it was trying to smother all of the air from her lungs. "Ok, where the hell am I and what the hell am I doing here… where ever here may be" she thought to herself as the pain began to slowly ease of. She begun to sit upright, sobbing as the bursts of blood and pain returned, stronger than ever. "I am gonna kick Dean's ass when I get out of here" she thought angrily. "If that dumb ass had bothered checking if that damn window was locked before he went out to that stupid pub with Sam then I wouldn't have woken up here!" Megan slumped against the grimy wall, ignoring the extra blood that seethed between her fingers.

She sat there for hours, dreaming up some awful revenge that she would rage on Dean and Sam when she got out of this god forsaken hell hole.

Soon loud, heavy footsteps ripped her mind back into reality. Her eyes darted to the black door as it creaked open. The amount of blood that she had lost was making her feel groggy and the sound of the door creaking open was too much for her ears to handle. "Sshhh" she hissed at the black figure that stood in the door way. "Too loud!"

What ever it was that stood there just laughed softly and walked further into the cell, shutting the door behind it with a loud clang. It then stood facing Megan with and evil snarl stitched across its ugly face.

The thing was very tall and very ugly. It had a bulging nose and long, sharp claws. In the air around it hung a foul odor that smelled like rotting flesh and all sorts of dead things. Two piercing red eyes gleamed through its mop of black, oily hair and it bore a long scar that reached from its left arm all the way down to its right hip. Megan could tell that this thing was as dumb as dog shit just by looking at it. The thing flashed rotting, black gums and teeth as it spoke to her in a low, gruff voice.

"Knowing what pathetic teenage girls these days are like, I was half expecting to find you hiding in a corner as far away from me as you could possibly be" it snarled and then grinned evilly at Megan. She simply raised one eye brow and replied "Sorry Hun, I don't do hiding." The thing sneered and moved closer to her. She held her ground, just to prove her point.

"Well then, what else don't you do?" it asked.

A smart ass grin crossed her face before she replied "I don't cook, clean or put icky things near my mouth". "_Dean would be pleased with that remark_" she thought to herself. "_I wonder what I would have to say to piss it off even more_" She cried out in pain as she felt the long claws crape across her face as the thing slapped her hard.

"Clearly you have no idea about what I could do to you" it hissed angrily. She felt its rotten, hot breath on her face and all she wanted to do was vomit because of the smell. "Wow, dude, what did you have for breakfast today because clearly you need to re-examine your diet" she hissed. "_Bingo_" The monster screamed in rage, flinging green, gooey spit in every direction. With its red eyes flaming in pure hatred, it raised its claws, ready to rake them across her face again. "Hey fugly!" a single and very familiar voice rang out through the cell. The monster turned around to find Dean and Sam pointing their guns straight at it.

"Don't get pissed just because someone likes to tell the truth" He added before two shots rang out through the cell and hit the monster square in the chest. The monster screamed with pain and fury. It collapsed into a heap on the floor. The three of them watched in absolute disgust as the body started to bubble and spit. It continued to melt away until all that was left was a bloody pile of god-knows-what that lay motionless on the floor.

"That was just wrong" Sam whispered as he stared at the mess on the grimy cell floor. "Well let's just thank god that what ever that is, isn't trying to slide across the floor and eat us" Dean said quietly.

"Let's just get out of here before I throw up every where" Megan pleaded.

Dean looked at her and realized that Megan was sitting there covered in green slime and with some nasty gashes her across her face and stomach.

"Oh yeah, are you ok?" Sam asked, with concern thick in his voice. Clearly he had also spotted the huge blood patch that had slowly continued to form on Megan's shirt.

"Oh yeah Sam I'm just **peachy**" Megan hissed at him.

"First I am kidnapped by god knows what while you and Dean are at some stupid pub flirting with girls. I am dragged back here and then given a huge cut in the side of me to worry about. I get raked across the face by the dirtiest fingernails that I have ever seen in my life, by the ugliest thing that we have ever hunted and then I get to see in bubble and melt into a huge blobby mess on the floor! YEAH SAM I'M JUST FINE!" She hadn't realized that she was yelling at the brothers until, Dean being Dean, started to laugh at her uncontrollably. "The…look on your…face! You look …so funny when hahahaha you're pissed!" Dean said while he tried to suppress his laughter. Megan shot him and evil look as Sam helped her to her feet.

"You are dead men" she hissed at both of them she hobbled past Dean. The three of them made their way through the old and dirty building, Dean still laughing uncontrollably every time Megan looked at him.

THE END


End file.
